Truth
by w1lf
Summary: When the truth is finally revealed to a child about the reality of her parents, how she will cope?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is the first fan fiction I have posted on this website. I have been working on it for a few days and I thought I'd share. Please take the time to read it, and it would really help me improve future stories if you could give me some constructive criticism. There should me more to come soon, and I hope you enjoy... By the way, I own no characters that are featured in the films, so don't sue me please!

-----------------

The gentle hum of the ship reached her ears, and slowly she became aware of the soft vibrations of the engine shaking her steadily out of her heavy comatose state. Her limbs lay beside her like lead weights, aching and unresponsive to what she wants them to do.

Even with her eyes closed, she can sense the piecing white light shining on her face, and as she tries to squeeze them closed in a poor effort to stay in calm darkness of her coma. Her brain awakens a slight bit more, becoming aware of the rhythmic beeping she has heard many times before, like when she sits on an evening and watch medical shows. But now, she knows _she's _the one in that vulnerable state.

_With a stark shock, she remembers what happened in a blur. Sitting talking to that man in the dark, cold room, even still feeling intimidated by his large, muscular figure that stood before her. He had took her through to the other room, and after a brief conversation of which she remembers nothing of what she'd agreed, she was given a red pill, none like any other she had seen before. Then the pain came. She remembers the sharp pain that crawled throughout the whole of the body, clutching onto her very heart, and then like a flash of lightening it was gone as soon as it came._

In what felt like the very next moment she was here, waking up, although sure that there was some missing time that filled the spaces in-between her patchy memory.

Her eyes shot open; forgetting the fact that the bright light made her eyes wince, and her breathing became erratic. She _has _to know what happened, this is her life and she _has_ to know what _happened_, how on earth could her brain fail her so much at such a crucial time like this?

The sound of quick footsteps clashing against metal caused her look to the right. There he was again, the large man came rushing towards her, though now he didn't look so intimidating without the leather, and instead wearing a thin, partially torn top that clung to his body.

"Pippa" He said, a smile forming on his face. "Shh. calm down, everything's fine" His voice was soft as he gently pushes her shoulders back onto the bed beneath her. His calm presence relaxed her, and after the initial shock, the confusion set in.

She looked past him and gazed around the room she was currently in. All the walls were made of cold, grey steel, and uncovered wires ran this way and that. There were a few computer screens near my bedside that had wires running to various pads on my body. She lay covered with a single sheet on a bed in the centre of the room.

"Welcome, this…. This is the real world." he said, looking me straight in the eyes. It was clear he hadn't done this before to a kid, like he had said to her in that brief conversation before he set her free. Slowly, bits were coming back to her,_ "It will be risky, we've never freed a child so young before, but we will look after you.', _in which she'd replied adamantly _"I'm 12 years old, hardly a little kid! …I can look after myself!". Morpheus smiled reminiscently this is something Trinity would have said._

"We've been treating you, your body hasn't been strong enough, but we've re-built your muscles and given you several immunisations. Unfortunately as soon an you were woken up in the field, you became unconscious, and have missed everything."

He explained to her all about the Matrix, the fields and Zion. This had come as a shock to her, but somehow, _she already knew it all somewhere in her subconscious. _She had learnt to deal with surprises in her life, that she was adopted and then finding out her adopted mother got cancer, which she died of not long after her treatment started. This was life, and she dealt with it, even though now she knows none of it was real.

"But, that is only half the story. I suggest you rest for a while, soon all will become clear" and with a smile, and a pat on her arm, he left silently leaving her mind to revel in all this new information.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part, like I said I'd write. No one has said they don't like this fic yet, so I'll post more. Please reply to give me your honest opinion, or whether I'm just wasting my time.

Hope you like it, …and I own nothing that is featured in the Matrix films.

Chapter 2

After a restless sleep, she woke in a sweat in her own small cabin after having been permitted to leave the medical bay. She got up and dressed quickly. Apparently, after exiting the Matrix, you loose all your hair too, and Pippa decided on wearing a bandana, to cover the embarrassing stubble that was there.

She had been unusually quiet the last few days, but was curious to hear what Morpheus had to say, but he would only do so if he thought that she was strong enough to do so. So, despite the aches and pains of her bone and muscles, she had become active and moving about. She had been helping on the ship with some of the other crew, especially Link, the Matrix operator. She had grown close to him and had decided he could trust her. But other members of the crew she was more weary of, and she soon became angry of there constant staring, and the fact she couldn't get any information out of them regarding what Morpheus had to tell her.

Morpheus was sitting at the table eating the pale 'slop' for breakfast, and looked down the table at her as she saw her enter. She sat opposite of him.

"Hey" Pippa said timidly.

"Hi. Sleep well?" He smiled.

"Yeah" although this was not specifically true. _Cut to the chase___she thought. "What else… what was it you wanted to tell me?"

He dropped his spork, and then looked up at her.

"Ok, but it's a big" He sighed. "You have to understand what happened couldn't be helped"

"Go on" Pippa urged, her hands shaking under the table with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"Well, you may have been thinking why we choose you, out of all the billions of people in the world, why was it you we removed?" Yes, that was indeed true, and one of the reasons she hadn't been seeping well. He continued, "The truth is, there was a message sent from the machine city and into Zion. This was simply, that you exist."

She looked across at him with a puzzled face.

"You see, you were adopted, but your _real_ parents live in Zion." said Morpheus.

"What?! My _parents _don't know I _exist_? Is that even possible?"

"I know, a difficult concept to grasp, it came as much of a shock to them as it did for you, I'll explain. You know the war" She nodded. "Your parents were soldiers in the war, and… and you father is the One, and your mother is his lover. Their names are Neo and Trinity. They both went to Zero-One to bring an end to the war. Your father survived, after killing Smith and setting the humans free, and your mother did also, but only just.

'This is where things get a little hazy, no-one can ever be truly sure of what happened. There was an accident with the ship and you mother was impaled on several pipes, you father thought she was dead, but machines, as a favour to Neo for ending the war and ensuring their safety as well as the humans, decided to save her life. We believe that as they were doing this, they somehow realised that Trinity was pregnant. They took the baby and inserted into the Matrix while it was still small enough to do so. Their reasoning for this, we don't know, but Trinity still went on to have another child. You were the baby inserted to be born into the Matrix, while your _twin_ was born 9 months later in Zion."

Morpheus looked directly into Pippa's eyes while she absorbed this information. Her brain was going like clockwork, disbelief etched on her face.

"No… No…." she said shaking her head. "No, it can't be true" she said simply "I knew I couldn't trust you, the moment I set my eyes on you. I don't know what your trying to do, but I'd stop there if I were you… you don't want to mess with me!" She said getting to her feet and backing of to the door.

"Pippa, wait!" Morpheus called after her as she ran from the room.

She scurried down some ladders at the end of the hall and was met face to face with Link.

"Hey, where you running of to?" He smiled, and then called after her, "You better get packed, will be in Zion in just under 20 minutes!"

She slammed her door to her cell shut and rested her head against the cold metal at the back of it. Shit, she thought, what the hell was happening, it was a dream, it must be. She banged her head hard on the door, but all it did was make a red mark appear on her pale skin, she was definitely awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the replies to the last part they're gratefully received! Here's the next par, hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is featured in the Matrix films, everything else is mine!

Chapter 3

All this information that she had just been told was whizzing round her head. It can't be true, she thought, it just doesn't make sense.

She had sunk to the floor in her cell, and was tightly hugging her knees in a small ball. She heard footsteps stop outside her door, there were voices that she could only just make out.

"…What are you going to do? Well be landing in about 5 minutes …Neo and Trinity are gunna be there…" said Link

"I _know_ Link" Morpheus said forcefully "I'm aware of the situation, you just go and prepare the ship for landing"

"Ok, but… damn, you shouldn't have so blunt" Link muttered as he walked away.

There was a gentle tapping on Pippa's door. She didn't respond.

"Pippa, I'm sorry if what I told you isn't what you wanted to hear, but I swear to you it's the truth" There was a pause as he waited for her to speak. "Could you please open the door? You know, we will be in Zion in a few minutes and your parents are both desperate to meet you, it was their decision to set you free to come and join them"

Pippa sighed; this was all happening too quickly. It had only been just over a week when she had been sat at home with her other, _proper_ Dad, curled up in front of the TV. She wished that if there were anywhere she could be right now, it'd be there.

"What if I don't to," she said quietly, more to herself than him.

"I know it's a shock, but if anything …do it for your sister?"

She had forgotten about that, so she had a twin sister. After all those years of being an only child, not only did she have a sibling, but a twin? Someone up above was laughing down at her now.

Suddenly she felt the ship jerk as it began to slow down. Her heart started racing, she was here, possibly feet away from her long lost family and she didn't know what to think. Would she be happy to see them after such a long time? Angry because they never even knew about her? Maybe even sad, who knew that they even wanted her anyway, they already had a kid.

She wasn't ready yet, she wanted to think, consider all her options. She was never one to jump right in there, instead she always preferred to take a step back and analyse things before getting involved.

Just then, as the ship shook still as it hit the landing bay, it was like all her prayers had been answered. Looking up to the ceiling she saw a shaft, which must be used as some sort of air filtering device. Getting up quickly she jumped on her bed and reached up to the screws that fasted the grate to the opening. Sure enough the came away easily.

There was a knocking at the door, followed by Morpheus saying, "Pippa, come one we've landed, there's nothing to be afraid of. You know I don't need to say anything of this to anyone"

She smiled to herself while hosting her body up and threw the gap. She thanked her petit frame as she crawled through the duct, only just small enough to have room to pull her self along. It snaked this way and that, and soon she couldn't hear any of Morpheus' calls. Instead the noise was replaced by a loud clattering. Directly in front of her a few feet was another grate with light streaming through, but this one pointed out towards the right. As she reached it she looked through and saw various equipment being unloaded from the ship by Link and some of the other crew.

She quickly carried on and quietly as she could and soon, after a few more twists and turns, she found where the air duct reached the out side of the ship. She undid another grate and slowly eased herself out. She was quite high up on the ship and clung to some pipes on the outer-ship. Thankfully she had escaped round the back of he ship so no one could see her. Clutching onto several other pipes, she eased her self down to one of the three legs that support the ship when it has landed.

Still out of sight, she put her hood up that was fastened to her top and peaked out from around the size of the leg. She saw Morpheus walking over to a man and a woman. The Man was fairly tall and had dark brown hair and an even darker shade of brown that coloured his eyes. He was holding the woman's hand. She had jet-black hair that perfectly framed her pale-skinned face.

Pippa's breath was momentarily taken away. They must be her parents. Something else caught her eye. A girl about the same age as herself ran up to Neo and Trinity. The girl had long brown hair, but her mother's bright blue eyes. Pippa, unlike her twin, had shorter hair of the same shade (well, in the Matrix) and her father's eyes. Apart form this hers and the girl's features were identical. One observation she did make was that the girl had no plugs sockets on her body or at the back of her head, whereas Neo, Trinity and Pippa did.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the replies; This is the Matrix, thanks for the pointers on Morpheus' character. An the describing emotions bit, I know stories are better when you show how thing happened and not tell, I'll try to work on that for future chapters.

PS: Very sorry to anyone that has been reading the story that I haven't updated more recently, this is a simple error, but I have had tonnes of revision due to my GCSE's starting next week. As soon as they are over, I promise will update more frequently!

Hope you like this next part, replies always welcome :)

Chapter 4

Pippa was still hidden from everyone behind on of the legs of the ship. Suddenly Link rushed out to where they were all stood talking. Pippa was too far away to hear the conversation properly, but by the looks of things Link must have realised Pippa wasn't still in her room. Quickly Morpheus ran with Neo up to the ship, while Trinity held back with her daughter looking anxious.

Pippa thought to herself. She still wasn't ready. She didn't have a clue was to do and needed to some peace and quiet to mull things over. She realised if she didn't move soon she would be found and have to be confronted.

There was only one way to get away, and that was down the busy walkway of her, busy with engineers, captains and crewmembers sorting out several other ships nearby. At the end of the walkway there was a lift, which Pippa planned to get in and hopefully find somewhere to hide. The flaw to this plan was that Trinity and her daughter, who were currently stood side by side, looking at the ship, would surely see her.

She casually stepped from the shadows, so now she could be seen if anyone looked her way. Her face was still hidden by her hood; it would be obvious who she was as the only child in Zion with a socket and no hair. Usually people were only brought from the Matrix of ages at least 16 and over.

She picked up a box tools lying haphazardly on the floor, and started walking form the ship. Apart from the small figure she was, she blended it quite well to the busy surroundings. She quickly and quietly walked straight past Trinity and the girl, who were far more occupied by gazing up at the ship.

This was too easy, but nonetheless she continued, smiling to herself. She had just out smarted a whole bunch of adult who had supposedly done great things when fighting in the war with the machines.

Pippa looked around at the giant ships currently docked, and absorbed the frantic atmosphere or people scurrying around with tools, ammo and fuel to re-stock the ship with. She also noticed some people with sockets on their bodies, but also people without.

With one final glance over her shoulder, she saw both Neo and Morpheus running from the ship and searching the outside of the ship with panic in their faces. Obviously they must now she was missing now, and Trinity caught onto this by watching Neo's and Morpheus' actions and quickly helped in the search. The girl, Pippa's sister however, had stood back and watched her parents with concern. Then the girl turned, as if she knew Pippa was stood where she was, and looked her straight in the eye. Although this was the first time they had ever seen each other properly, they knew who each other was instantly.


End file.
